Rencontre entre superhéros
by DestielDrarry
Summary: Clark Kent ou plutôt Kal-El va faire une rencontre plaisante... Un peu de Slash...


Kal adorait monter en haut du Daily Planet. Il s'y rendait tous les soirs pour surveiller la ville de Métropolis qui semblait bien calme à cette heure de la nuit. Son long manteau noir volait dans le vent et il sentait parfois une mèche se soulever de son front. La ville était baignée de noir et de lumières provenant de lampadaires ou de spots publicitaires.

Une scène louche dans une ruelle retint son attention : un passant était debout contre le mur du fond et regardait, apeuré, deux personnes sortant d'une voiture et s'avançant vers lui.

Kal n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il descendit en supervitesse de l'immeuble et atterrit sur le sol. Il ne ralentit nullement et continua sur sa lancée en direction des deux malfrats, dont l'un deux avait à présent sorti une arme à feu d'une de ses poches intérieures. Il évita voitures et autobus et arriva en un dixième de seconde au bord de la ruelle.

- Vous ! cria-t-il à l'adresse des deux personnes vêtus de noir.

Les deux destinataires se retournèrent brusquement. C'était un homme trapu vêtu d'un smoking et d'un chapeau melon ; la femme à côté de lui – celle qui tenait l'arme à la main – avait de longs cheveux noirs et un air extrêmement malfaisant sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut, celui-là ? Viens ici ! lui lança la femme.

Clark fonça sur elle et la désarma. Il projeta l'homme au loin en même temps. Puis il se dirigea vers la victime, qu'il rassura et emmena avec lui en supervitesse en direction d'un endroit sûr. Il le déposa dans un quartier chic où il était sûr qu'il avait vu la police patrouiller et revint vers les deux malfaiteurs. Il retrouva facilement la ruelle et les empoigna tous les deux au vol. Il entra dans un commissariat de police sur la 3e avenue et les « déposa » dans le hall. Il s'en alla si vite que personne n'avait vu qui avait déposé l'homme et la femme, qui étaient d'ailleurs déjà recherchés pour meurtre.

« Une affaire de routine », pensa-t-il.

Il remonta sur le toit du Daily Planet pour continuer à surveiller. Une heure passa ainsi. Une heure qu'il passa à arrêter deux ou trois délits banaux.

Il était encore en train de guetter le moindre mouvement suspect lorsque quelques chose attira son regard. Non pas sur terre, mais dans les airs. Il avait déjà remarqué un avion qui volait bas ou un hélicoptère mais il n'avait que_ rarement _vu un homme flotter juste au-dessus d'un gratte-ciel. Il décida de s'approcher de lui. Comme il ne pouvait pas encore lui-même voler, il redescendit du Daily Planet et courut à grande vitesse sur les routes, évitant de nouveau voitures, camions et bus. Il grimpa le long du gratte-ciel en question, assez vite pour que personne ne le remarque. Arrivé en haut, il repéra l'homme qui flottait en fait à une vingtaine de mètres du toit. Il avait le dos tourné à Kal.

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut ?

L'homme se demanda d'abord d'où venait le son et regardait à droite et gauche sans voir personne.

- En bas ! lui cria-t-il.

L'homme retourna la tête et Kal fut enfin voir son visage : il était beau comme un dieu et Kal se demanda même si cette beauté avait quelque chose de réel. Il était assez bien bâti et portait comme lui un long manteau noir ; cependant ses cheveux étaient blonds coupés court et ils avaient de hautes bottes noirs dans lesquelles il avait rentré un pantalon noir également.

- Oh ! Désolé…, dit l'homme

Il avait également une magnifique voix grave. Il descendit verticalement vers le toit, lentement. Lorsque ses pieds eurent touché le sol, il rajusta le col de son manteau et observa Kal de la tête aux pieds.

- Salut… je m'appelle Fox. Et toi ?

- Kal. Je m'appelle Kal.

- Bien… bonjour, Kal. Qui es-tu exactement ?

Kal ne sut pas vraiment comment répondre à cette question et Fox le vit dans son regard.

- Ok, laisse-moi deviner… tu es un ancien humain qui s'est rendu compte qu'il était destiné à plus grand destin que de se retrouver en bas de la quatrième page d'un journal ?

- Oui… c'est un peu ça ? Comment as-tu pu être aussi précis que ça ?

- Ne me demande pas. Je le sais, c'est tout.

- A ton tour maintenant.

- Moi, je viens de partout et de nulle part, de toutes les époques et d'aucune époque en particulier en même temps… Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

- Tu veux dire que tu peux voyager dans le temps et dans l'espace et que tu ne sais pas quand est-ce que tu as commencé d'exister.

- Tu as bien compris…

Fox lui lança un sourire ravageur. Kal en fut un peu troublé, ce qui l'étonna. Fox s'avançait vers lui. De plus en plus près. A tel point qu'il arriva à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- C'est quoi, tes pouvoirs, Kal ?

- Eh bien… euh, commença-t-il en reprenant ses esprits, je suis très fort, je coure très vite, je peux enflammer les choses, j'entends de très loin, je peux souffler très fort aussi et voir à travers les choses, j'ai une peau très résistante et je guéris rapidement au soleil.

- Ouah, ça te fait une belle palette de choix, tout ça… En ce qui me concerne, je maîtrise la télékinésie, ce qui fait que je puisse voler ! Et j'endure beaucoup de chocs physiques comme toi. Tu ne sais pas voler ?

- Non… ou pas encore tout du moins.

- Regardez-moi ça… vous faîtes rencontrer deux hommes aux superpouvoirs et automatiquement ils vont comparer leurs capacités, fit-il remarquer avec un large sourire.

Kal marcha jusqu'au bord du toit et observa la ville en bas. Fox lui emboîta le pas et resta derrière lui.

- Assez calme, ce soir, tu ne trouves pas ? dit Fox.

- Je suis de ton avis, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes debout à observer cette étendue noire et brillante.

- Moi, je suis sûr que tu peux voler, lui assura Fox.

- Non, je n'ai pas encore bien compris la techn…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Fox l'avait déjà poussé du haut du gratte-ciel. Il le regardait tomber avec un petit sourire mêlé à une expression de confiance. Ce qui était assez paradoxal et inapproprié pour la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Kal. Ce dernier allait s'écraser sur le sol, sans dommages, certes, mais il ne peut pas savoir ce qui l'attendra juste avant de toucher le bitume. Peut-être un homme ivre qui ne s'apercevrait pas qu'il allait lui tomber dessus. Il devait à tout prix essayer de voler.

Il sentit quelques chose lui frôler le bras. Il tourna la tête et s'aperçut que c'était en fait le coude de Fox, qui volait à côté de lui.

- Ca va ? Pas trop traumatisé ? lui cria-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, tu es inconscient, ça tourne pas rond chez toi, c'est ça ? lui hurla-t-il.

- Oh, je t'en prie, tu devais te douter que je te rattraperais si tu ne te décidais pas à essayer de voler. Allez, viens.

Il lui attrapa le bras et monta sur son dos, avec peine à cause du vent qui le perturbait dans ses mouvements. Clark sentit sa chaleur derrière lui, sa chaleur qui avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Fox s'agrippa à lui et l'arrêta dans sa chute. Il flottaient à présent tous les deux. Ils étaient à mi-chemin entre le toit et le sol. Alors, Fox cassa une des vitres du bâtiment et ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

C'était un bureau. La décoration était tout ce qui avait de plus banale. D'ailleurs il n'y en avait pas. Des bureaux étaient alignés les uns derrière les autres, chacun dans des cloisons en forme de cube.

Kal fut arraché à la _contemplation_ de la pièce. Fox l'avait brutalement retourné et ils étaient maintenant face à face, deux centimètres séparant leurs visages. Fox l'embrassa fougueusement. Kal se laissa faire, il trouvait ça excellent et en avait tellement envie. Il caressa le torse musclé de Kal qui en fit de même.


End file.
